


Free! Water Bound

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Fish Babies, Original Character(s), Slow Build, Tumblr: makoharufestival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Haruka Nanase has always been in love with Makoto Tachibana. 
Of course, he doesn't know that...but when a member of his swimming team is unable to attend a major training program, he and Makoto are given the chance to swim with each other again. And - with the help of some new friends - Haru might just be given the push he needs to face both Makoto...and himself.





	1. Where It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear reader.
> 
> It is an honour to have you read this fic. It's my first real stab at both fluff and humor, but when you're confronted with a pairing like MakoHaru, it's hard not to be consumed by both of them.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy! Any constructive criticism is appreciated.
> 
> Much love  
> BlueGreen32
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Note:**
> 
>  
> 
> When it first started out, this work was a script. I had the first chapter up for only a few hours before I took it down because it felt too cold and mechanical. If you happened to stumble upon this fic in its original form, I apologise; the new format is a great improvement and I hope you will enjoy it more this way <3

_The ocean is alive. Once you touch its waves, it will immediately bare its fangs and attack. It is vast and empty._

_But there’s nothing to fear. The water accepts you as you accept it. The water holds you. It carries you._

_And even if it carries you far away, far from all that is familiar, the water will always support you._

_If you simply allow yourself to drift…_

_…the ocean will never let you sink._

___________

 

Haruka Nanase allowed his thoughts to drift as he walked: his body on autopilot and his mind free from restraint.

This was not a good thing. After all, when the mind is unbound, unease sets in. And Makoto failing to meet him at the coffee shop they frequented — which Haru had just left — was enough to cause him considerable unease.

Envelope in hand, he climbed the familiar staircase to Makoto’s apartment. The doorbell released a cheerful _beep_ as Haru rung it — a sound he had grown fond of. However, after two minutes, no-one had answered…perhaps Makoto had left already?

Out of desperation, he tried the handle, not really expecting anything. However, to his surprise, the door swung open at his fingertips and his brow furrowed. 

Makoto never left his door open.

Cautiously, he stepped inside, half-expecting to find evidence of a break-in and a missing Makoto… but instead, he was greeted by the sight of an olive-haired young man asleep at his desk.

A barely-audible sigh escaped his lips — partly due to exasperation, but also to relief.

“Makoto.” 

Aside from burying his head further into the pile of sheets on his table, Makoto did not respond.

_“Makoto.”_

His friend’s eyes opened slowly, half-closed and heavy with sleep. Then, he bolted upright in his chair.

“Haru!” He twisted around to check the clock on the wall, tangling his fingers in his already-dishevelled locks. His eyes widened. “Ehh?! I was supposed to meet you an hour ago!”

“Yeah.” Makoto groaned.

“I’m sorry, Haru! I must’ve fallen asleep.”

“Don’t sweat it.” Makoto’s features melted in relief.

“How did you get in?”

“Your door was open,” Haru replied.

“Ah, I should have guessed,” Makoto laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

Haru surveyed him, letting silence hang between them for a moment.

“You never leave your door open.”

Makoto winced. 

“I must’ve forgotten today…” he looked down, a smile playing across his lips. “Guess I’m pretty tired.” Haru’s eyes narrowed.

“What have you been doing?”

“Well,” Makoto began, folding his arms behind his head, “I’ve been doing a bit of practice-coaching at the local pool…and yesterday I stayed to help out a little longer because the usual coach was sick.”

“That’s all?” Haru asked skeptically.

“Hmmm…well, Nagisa had some questions about a holiday assignment — nothing too big or anything. His grades are improving really well! But I think with Rei on vacation in South Africa, he needed a little extra help.”

“Is that what all this is?” Haru asked, gesturing to the mass of documents scattered across the table. Makoto laughed.

“Oh, no, that’s for a friend! Since we’re on break, she wants to study as hard as she can before we go back and I’m helping her out a bit. She’s getting better — I think it’s-”

“That’s too much effort.”

“No, it’s no trouble!” Makoto said, shaking his head. His smile didn’t waver. “I don’t mind — really! It’s just sort of…exhausting.”

Haru pulled out the chair opposite Makoto and sat down. Now seemed like a good time to raise the question he had wanted to ask at the coffee shop.

“You need a break.” Without waiting for Makoto to say anything, he laid down his envelope on the table.

“Huh? What are those?” Makoto asked, tilting his head.

“Tickets for a flight to Fukuoka.”

Makoto gasped.

“Haru! Where did you get those?”

“Our team is holding a training program there,” Haru replied, pushing the envelope towards him. “The extra ticket belonged to my teammate. He broke his leg so we have an extra place.”

“And…you want me to take it?” Makoto hesitated. “Are you sure they’ll be okay with that?”

“They will be. Actually, our coach has been trying pretty hard to find someone who can fill in.”

“Really?” Makoto asked, taking a sip of coffee from a nearby mug, then grimacing when he realised it was cold.

“Yeah. The coach of the women’s team threatened to cancel the program if one of our members was missing.”

“That seems a bit extreme,” Makoto murmured.

Haru leaned back in his chair. “She probably just didn’t want to go.”

“Why not?”

“She doesn’t like our coach. They’re always at each other’s throats. So when she tried to cancel it...he panicked.”

“Panicked?” Makoto asked. “Why, what did he do?”

“He threatened to ban mackerel from the cafeteria.” Makoto’s eyebrows shot into his hair.

“That’s a pretty specific threat!” 

“I told him to give me a day,” Haru replied, unconcerned. Makoto laughed.

“So this is really all about the mackerel, isn’t it?” he sighed.

“Are you in?” Haru asked. He could have corrected Makoto and told him that for the most part, he just wanted to swim with his friend again. The shimmer in his green eyes told him it wasn’t necessary.

“Well…” Makoto said. “I do think I need some time off…I’m sure my friends will survive without me for a few days, right? And they can always call if they need help…”

Haru gazed on in polite science, already knowing what the answer would be. Then, Makoto’s lips softened into a smile that could melt steel.

“Okay! If it’ll help you, I’ll do it…Haru-chan!”

Haru flushed, though not deeply enough for either to notice.

“Lay off the -chan.” Makoto winced.

“Right…sorry!”

Haru sighed, ignoring the familiar sensation in his stomach. Like a paintbrush was dripping colour into his soul.

Though he had no idea what the feeling meant, it was always (inexplicably) accompanied by the presence of Makoto.


	2. Taking Flight

The sun was intent on killing him, Haru thought on the morning of their flight. Having slept far later than he should have (due to last-minute packing) the heat was doing nothing to temper his fatigue.

Makoto was similarly beaten down when he arrived to pick him up. However, Haru suspected it was more a result of overworking himself than anything else. 

“You look terrible,” Makoto greeted, concern dusting his features. Haru made an effort not to roll his eyes.

“Look who’s talking.”

They travelled in comfortable silence to the airport, too drowsed by heat and anticipation to talk much further. When they stopped to eat at a small cafe, Haru almost fell asleep, but upon boarding their flight, he found himself unable to close his eyes. His mind had clearly decided that the time for sleeping was over. He just wished his aching body would comply.

Makoto, on the other hand, was luckier. Not a minute after they had taken off, Haru heard a soft “flump” at his side.

Apparently, Makoto had decided that he made an excellent pillow.

Haru frowned. “Makoto?” 

Makoto didn’t budge. Though, Haru thought, gazing at the golden-brown mop on his shoulder, he wasn’t sure he wanted him to. The sensation of weight and warmth through his clothes, and the strands of hair tickling his neck offered a certain…comfort. He furrowed his brow as Makoto’s faint scent reached him: the tiniest hint of chlorine accompanied by…what was it? Lavender? 

Haru couldn’t help but smile before he turned his head to stare out the window, contemplating their reflections in the glass.


	3. Dramatic Entrances

“Good morning, Haru!”

The sparkle in Makoto’s eyes as he greeted Haru was something he had missed lately. Apparently, their first night at the hotel had been a peaceful one.

“Hey,” Haru replied.

“I haven’t slept that well in ages!” Makoto sighed, confirming his suspicions. “What about you?”

“I slept okay.” Makoto laughed.

“You’re excited to swim again, aren’t you?” Though Haru didn’t answer, the light in his eyes told Makoto everything he needed to know.

They left their hotel room and twin beds behind for the cool morning air, and Haru breathed in deeply as they strolled along the pathway to the swimming pool. He resisted the urge to strip right there and bolt for the water. But his restraint paid off and soon, eyes widening in anticipation, he found himself pushing apart the wooden doors to gaze upon the pool…

…or that’s what he would have done had his vision not been blocked by several sets of cameras and flashing lights.

“What the…” Makoto began. Haru’s lips parted in silent agreement. His eyes swept the pool area, trying desperately to find the source of the chaos. When they did, he couldn’t help but stare.

There, at the side of the pool, there was a rosy-eyed man, whose hot pink hair ended in a singular spike atop his head and contrasted violently with his lime-coloured shirt. He was being interviewed by a woman in a pantsuit, and Haru would have found the entire scene ludicrous had he not recognised the man already.

“Really, Mister Igarashi?” the woman exclaimed. “That’s fascinating!” The man laughed.

“Well I, Hideaki Igarashi, professional swimmer and professional bad-boy (if I do say so myself) may have a passion for swimming…but _drama_ is in my blood. My dear, I am the very definition of fascinating!”

“Who is that man?” Makoto whispered, following Haru’s gaze to stare in wonder at him.

“He’s my coach.” Haru replied.

“Ehh?!”

“So that’s why he was so desperate to come.” Haru frowned at the sound of the voice, then turned around to see one of his teammates grinning at the mayhem.

“Hey,” he said.

“What’s up, Nanase?” He turned his gaze to Makoto. “Oh, you must be our replacement member. Sorry about our coach; he takes some getting used to.”

“I can see that,” Makoto laughed. He hesitated. “So...do you know what’s going on here?” 

The swimmer sighed. “Well, Coach has always had a flair for the dramatic. I guess he got over-excited when a reality television program agreed to do a few episodes on our teams.”

Makoto gasped. “Wait, so they’ll be filming us the whole time? Haru, did you know about this?!” Haru opened his mouth, but no words came out. Makoto groaned. “I’ll take that as a no…”

“HIDEAKI IGARASHI!”

Haru tensed as Makoto jumped next to him. The coach of the woman’s team, though generally calm and collected, had never been able to restrain her anger around Hideaki.

Hideaki himself, however, seemed unfazed.

“Oh, what is it, Kaida?” he drawled, leaning back in his chair as she stormed into the pool area.

“YOU ORGANISED A REALITY TELEVISION CREW TO FILM _MY_ TEAM! BEHIND _MY_ BACK!” Kaida shouted, her polar-blue eyes flashing.

“Our teams, dear,” Hideaki sighed. “Besides, you can’t pretend you wouldn’t enjoy a little attention.”

“Our teams?” Makoto whispered. “Does that mean”-

“Yeah. She’s the coach of the women’s team,” Haru replied. “Kaida Suzukaze.” Makoto opened his mouth to respond but was cut off as Kaida unleashed a fresh wave of fury upon Hideaki.

“YOU DIDN’T EVEN THINK TO ASK ME, DID YOU?”

Well _obviously_ , you would have said no. So I went ahead and did it anyway.”

“Yes! Because _obviously_ , I’m not a completely incompetent, self-serving dirtbag!”

“A-are they really professional swimming coaches?” Makoto stammered.

“You wouldn’t think so,” Haru’s teammate said. “But they’re both pretty good. They’ve produced some world-class swimmers, and say what you will about them…they’re passionate about what they do.” Suddenly, Kaida's voice rang out across the pool area, directed at the swimmers this time.

“THAT’S IT, PEOPLE! LISTEN UP!”

Silence fell at the sound of her voice. Her white-blonde bob was a mess, and she was clearly still seething. Haru and Makoto stared as she breathed in, then exhaled slowly.

“Sorry about that.” Her voice was unexpectedly serene.

“You should be,” Hideaki muttered. Kaida’s eye twitched, but she ignored him.

“I’m sure you’ve all gathered from that little…conversation…that we’re going be filmed throughout the course of this program. I’m sorry you have to deal with this…I’d prefer that you focus on your swimming.” She paused and closed her eyes. “However, Hideaki made the point that it might motivate some of you to improve your standard…and if that’s the case, I’m happy.”

“So calm…” Makoto said in wonderment.

“Only Hideaki can make her that mad,” Haru replied. Kaida allowed silence to hold the room for a few more moments before she clapped her hands together.

“Right, moving on from here,” she grinned, “let’s get into the important stuff.” Her eyes scanned the crowd. “We want this program to bring out the best in you. And even though Hideaki and I don’t always get along…we want our teams to be able to learn from each other. So, during this program, you will be in pairs. One boy, one girl, no exceptions.”

Haru looked down as a wave of mutters and murmurs bubbled up from the crowd. He had hoped that he would be able to spend most of his time with Makoto.

“Don’t worry, Haru.” Haru lifted his face at the sound of Makoto’s voice. “I’m sure we’ll see each other all the time! And we still have a few hours outside of our activities as well.” Haru stared at him for a second, then nodded gratefully.

“Yeah.”

“Hey, new kid.” Makoto glanced around in confusion before realising that Kaida was speaking to him.

“M-me, ma’am?”

“You’re Nanase’s friend, right?”

“Yeah…” Makoto flinched as Kaida strode towards him, then stopped right in front of him. She gazed intently into his eyes.” Makoto swallowed.

For a few moments, the silence was thick with tension. Haru could see Makoto trying his best not to shake. And then, without warning, Kaida smiled. “Welcome aboard!” she said. Makoto breathed a sigh of relief.

“Um…thank you!” he said. Kaida nodded, then pulled out a notepad and scribbled something on it.

“Alright, I think I have a good idea of who our pairs should be now,” she said. Haru frowned. Did she have someone specific in mind for Makoto? His thoughts were interrupted as Kaida began listing pairs.

“Shoma Itawi and Yui Kagawa. Hiroto Tatenaka and Aoi Yokokawa." Her eyes fell on Haru. "Haruka Nanase and Aika Hino.” Haru glanced up at the sound of his name. Aika Hino? He caught someone waving out of the corner of his eye — a girl with cocoa-coloured skin and mischievous, amber eyes.

“Yo!” she called. Haru opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when he heard Makoto’s name.

“Makoto Tachibana and Sayuri Shinkai.” Haru swept his gaze across the room. He could see Makoto doing the same behind him. However, no-one gave any obvious signs that they had heard their name called.

“Hey, Haruka!” Haru looked up to see Aika strolling towards him. “It is Haruka, right?” she asked, stopping as she reached him.

“Yeah...” Aika grinned.

“Good to finally meet you! Seen you around campus a few times — I hear you’re a legend!” She turned to Makoto. “And you’re Makoto, right?”

“Yeah, that’s me,” Makoto replied, surprised. “And...your name’s Aika, isn’t it?”

“That’s it! Aika Hino. Can’t do breaststroke to save my life, but I swim a pretty mean butterfly!”

“Really? I usually swim backstroke, but butterfly is a beautiful stroke too.”

“Backstroke, huh? That’s pretty cool." She tilted her head. "What about you, Haru?”

“I only swim free.” Aika frowned.

“Only freestyle?” She laughed. “That’s a little strange!” 

She fidgeted with the side of her swimsuit when he didn’t reply.

“You don’t talk much do you?”

“I talk freely.”

“Ah, should’ve guessed.” Aika smiled. “Well, silence and I get along pretty well anyway, so it’s all good. I mean, I won’t force you to talk or anything like that...” She rubbed the back of her neck. “Er…actually, I was hoping I could ask you guys a favour?”

“Sure, what is it?” Makoto asked.

“Do you…do you think we could stick together? In our pairs I mean.” Makoto smiled widely and he glanced at Haru, his eyes shining.

“That would be great! Haru and I are old friends actually, so it shouldn’t be a problem — right, Haru?

“Right.”

“Great!” Aika said. Haru frowned. There was relief in her eyes…

“Er…pardon me for asking,” Makoto began, “but is there a particular reason why?” Aika hesitated.

“Actually, there is…” Makoto started as she moved aside, revealing the petite young lady who had been hiding behind her. “Makoto…meet your partner. This is Sayuri.”

Makoto stared at Sayuri in surprise. Her inky hair stood in contrast with her porcelain skin and large, moon-like eyes, which were currently fixed on the floor.

“Um…hello Sayuri,” he said. Except to reach for Aika's hand, Sayuri didn't react. Aika held it tightly as she looked back up at Makoto.

“Sorry,” she said. “See, Sa-chan is my best friend and…well…it would be easier for me to look after her if we stay together. She’s really shy.”

“I-I see,” Makoto stuttered, evidently surprised.

“S-sorry Aika…I didn’t mean for you to have to go to all this trouble,” Sayuri whispered.

“Hey, it’s no trouble!” Aika replied. “Now go on…say hello.” Sayuri nodded, then took a deep, shaky breath.

“H-hello…” Makoto stared at her. Then, his features melted into a smile.

“It’s nice to meet you, Sayuri!” Sayuri flinched at the sound of her name. Makoto glanced at Haru for moral support, but when none came, he turned back to Sayuri. He chose his next words carefully.

“I…I’m glad to have you as my partner, you know.” Sayuri didn’t move.

“Why do you say th-that?”

“Well…” Makoto paused, and Haru could almost see his mind working. “I guess it’s because this place is pretty scary, y’know?” For the first time, Sayuri dared to lift her gaze to his. “I mean I don’t know anyone here except Haru. It’s nice to have someone else I can stick with!”

“…You’re scared too?” she asked.

“Yeah!” Sayuri scuffed the floor with one foot, but didn’t take her eyes off Makoto.

“C-can we be scared together, then?” Makoto’s eyes crinkled at the edges.

“Well if we look after each other, neither of us will have to be scared!” Sayuri hesitated. Then, she smiled happily.

“Okay!”

Haru surveyed the exchange, hiding a small smile. 

He could guess that Kaida had chosen Makoto to be Sayuri’s partner because he was the “new kid”, someone hopefully vulnerable enough for Sayuri to understand. But he could see clearly that more than that, Makoto would happily look after her like his own sister.

There really was no better choice.

There never usually was when it came to Makoto.


	4. Obstacles

After everyone had been allocated a pair, the swimmers were gathered at the side of the pool. Once the cameras and film crew had scattered around the edges of the room, it was easier to see pool…as well as the mishmash of inflatables floating inside of it.

“What do you think all of that is?” Makoto whispered.

“No idea,” Haru replied.

“SWIMMERS OF TOKYO,” Hideaki announced. Aika jumped beside Haru at the sound of his voice. I welcome you…TO THE HORRIFYING OBSTACLE COURSE OF BLOOD, DEATH AND CHILDREN’S TEARS.”

“The what?!” Sayuri squeaked.

“ _Just_ the obstacle course is fine,” Kaida snapped.

“Party pooper,” muttered Hideaki.

“An obstacle course?” Haru asked, bemused. All he saw was an abused pool.

“Alright, listen closely, everyone,” Kaida said. “You’ll be competing in your pairs.” She began gesturing to the objects in the pool. “You see that floating slide over there? You’ll swim breaststroke towards it. Climb up the one side, then slide down the other. Next, swim backstroke to those tunnels and crawl through them. Then it’s butterfly to the hoops. Pass through all three of those…”

“…and you’ll race your most magnificent freestyle to the diving board, where you’ll leap off the into the water for the grand finale!” Hideaki finished. “The fastest team wins!”

A series of “oohs” and “aahs” bubbled up from between the swimmers.

“Seems simple enough,” Aika mused. She winked. “Ready to kick some ass, Haru?”

“If you want.” Aika giggled. 

“What’s so funny?”

“I still think you’re strange.” Haru tilted his head, unsure of how to respond, but was saved the trouble of doing so by the sound of a whistle.

“On your marks,” Kaida began, “get set…GO!”

The swimmers launched themselves into the water. Aika swam as fast as she could, trying to catch up with Haru, but stopped when she realised that he was (inevitably) swimming freestyle.

“HARUKA! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE SWIMMING BREASTSTROKE!” she yelled. Haru heard her call, but didn’t register it, too caught up in his beloved water. With mild surprise, he realised that Sayuri was only a little way behind him. However, he couldn’t place Makoto.

That changed when the time came to swim backstroke and Makoto managed to catch up a little. Aika matched his stroke, and almost managed to keep pace with Haru when they were swimming butterfly; he could see why it was her speciality. He could guess that Sayuri’s was breaststroke.

He and Aika easily completed all of the obstacles, and as he neared the edge of the pool for the final challenge, he heard an excited shriek. “Haruka, we’re almost there!” Aika called. “We’re about to be first!” She plunged her arms into the water. 

Haru was about to follow, when a sign on the wall caught his eye.

“Mackerel Swimming Pool…” He gazed at it in wonder.

The picture decorating the sign had to be the most delicious fish he had ever seen.

“Eh?!” He was drawn out of his reverie as Aika grabbed him by the hand, dragging him to the poolside. “Now is not the time to be thinking about fish!”

Haru allowed himself to be pulled along reluctantly as he stared longingly at the sign. Then, he heard Aika groan beside him. They were now near the back of the line leading up to the diving board, the last obstacle of the course. Aika looked as though her ghost had left her body.

“You okay?” Haru asked.

“Oh, could you at least pretend to be sorry?!” she snapped.

“Sorry.” Aika sighed dejectedly as the boy in front of her turned his head at the sound of Haru’s voice. It was Makoto. He beamed at them.

“Haru! Aika!” he greeted. “What are you doing here? I thought you two were ahead of us.”

“Not that it matters now, another group’s already won,” Aika grumbled. “But yeah, we were ahead of you. Until Haruka started making googly eyes at that sign.”

“Sign?” Makoto followed Haru’s gaze to the fish. “Haru, what did you do?” he sighed.

“It’s a good fish.” Makoto was about to respond when he realised that they had reached the front of the line. “Hey, Sayuri!" he called. "It’s out turn next.” Sayuri nodded.

“Right!” There was no fear in her eyes as she climbed deftly up the ladder to leap into the water.

“So brave…” Makoto murmured. His eyes glinted with determination. Then, he climbed the ladder as well.

A little while later, Haru found himself frowning when he realised that Makoto was taking an awfully long time to jump off. What was going on? Concerned, he climbed the ladder after him. He could hear Aika following close behind.

“Makoto.” Makoto glanced around at the sound of his voice. “Don’t be afraid of the water.”

“Ah, don’t worry Haru, I’m not,” Makoto said quickly, his smiled somewhat panicked. “It’s just…high, that’s all.”

“I’ll jump with you.” 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to do that.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was about to jump when Haru took his hand, carefully balancing on the board.

“Together then.” Makoto’s cheeks coloured, and for a moment he stared at their interlocked fingers.

“Haru…” he breathed. Then, he furrowed his brow in determination. “Right!”

“On three,” Haru began. “One…two…three.” He felt Makoto’s frame leave the board at the same time as his. Then, the pool enclosed him, and Haru surfaced to a smile from Makoto before he shook his hair of the water.

“Thank you,” Makoto said warmly. "That...that really helped a lot." Haru looked away, blushing lightly. Then, Makoto lifted his eyes to Aika. “Hey, Aika! You coming?” he called.

“I WOULD HAVE BEEN THERE SOONER IF YOUR BOYFRIEND HADN’T LEFT ME BEHIND!” Aika yelled back.

If Makoto was red before, it was nothing compared to how he looked now.

Aika giggled before striding up to the edge of the board. However, before she leapt off, she stopped. Her hands began to shake and her pupils dilated. Haru stared at her.

The fear in her eyes was far more evident than it had been in Makoto’s. Something else was wrong. However, before he could ponder the issue any longer, Aika slipped, falling from the board to crash into the pool.

“AIKA!” Haru spun around at the sound of Sayuri's panicked voice as rushed past him to attend to her friend. He shot a glance at Makoto: _something’s wrong_. Quickly, they followed Sayuri.

As they got to her, Aika surfaced, coughing water from her lungs.

“Aika,” Sayuri whispered. She hugged her tightly. Aika sighed.

“I’m fine, Sa-chan, don’t worry.”

“Are you okay?” Aika glanced up in surprise; Haru’s genuine concern was unexpected. Then she grinned.

“Relax, fish-man. I just…spaced out I guess.” Haru frowned. There wasn’t _just_ fear in her eyes…there was sadness too. “Besides, forget me!” she exclaimed, drawing him out of his thoughts, “What was that out there?!”

“What was what?”

“You only swam freestyle!”

“So?”

“So!” She paused for a moment…then smiled. “Actually, yeah…so who cares? We had fun!”

She lifted her hand for a high-five. Though taken aback, Haru obliged.

“NANASE!” Haru looked up to see Hideaki towering above him.

“What is it?”

“Couldn’t you have at least tried the other strokes?!” he moaned.

“You know I only swim free.” Hideaki stared at him, then sighed.

“I don’t know why I bother with you sometimes.” Haru flinched as he clapped him on the back. “You gotta learn to be a team player! Step up your game.”

“Good job out there today, everyone!” Kaida called, interrupting Haru’s likely scathing retort. “You can go back to your rooms for a bit — I think you’ve earned a break! We’re going to be practicing some kicking in the pool in a few hours, so I want everyone well-rested.”

“Oh, I cancelled the pool time for the kicking exercise,” Hideaki said casually.

“You did _what_?!”

“I cancelled it. They won’t have time for all of that — they’ll all be too busy getting ready for the celebration!”

“What celebration?”

“Why, a ball of course.”

“A BALL?!” Haru could see a vein pulsing at her temple.

“Yes, a ball!" Hideaki proclaimed. "Think of it: the mystery, the atmosphere, the _romance_!” He paused to see Kaida holding an imaginary phone to her ear. “…What are you doing?”

“I’m just on the phone with the eighteenth century. It wants you back.”

“Oh, hush," he complained. "Balls are the epitome of modern society! You’re such a child.”

“ME a child?” Kaida yelled. “You organised an entire _ball_ without my consent, how’s that for childish?”

“Well, you see…”

“I don’t wanna hear it!” she hissed. “This is for that ridiculous reality TV show, isn’t it? Besides, I don’t want my girls going to a ball organised by you, understood? I won’t allow it.”

Haruka glanced around at the cameras with a sense of unease. He tended to forget they were there.

“B-but…” Hideaki stammered.

“They’re not going, and that’s final! And you’d better keep yourself in check because if you continue to undermine my authority, I won’t hesitate to back out of this thing entirely.”

“But...but Kaida…look at their faces…” Haru frowned. A fair number of the swimmers _did_ actually seem disappointed by the idea that they might be left out of a ball. Kaida’s face softened.

“Oh, alright.” Hideaki’s eyes widened. “But ONLY if our swimmers agree.” He hesitated.

“I’d say that’s fair…” He raised his arms. “Let’s put it to a vote: sleep…or party?” 

“PARTY!”

Kaida stared at the crowd for a few moments, then sighed and relented. “Then I suppose I can’t begrudge you a little fun. _But_ , you’ll have to work extra hard to make up for lost time, okay?” She started as Hideaki grabbed her shoulders and shook her from side to side.

“THANK YOU KAIDA ,THANK YOU, THANK YOU, OH THANK YOU, YOU AMAZING WOMAN!”

“You have two seconds before I break your face.”

Hideaki leapt away quickly. “Yes ma’am!” he squeaked. After regaining his compusure, he winked. “Right then, swimmers! I want you ready by seven! And make sure you’re in your pairs…because you’ll be opening the dance!”

“Dance?” Makoto asked.

“You’re kidding, right?” Aika groaned.

Sayuri looked as though she was going to die on the spot. “D-dance? But I can’t dance!”

“Don’t worry Sa-chan, I’ll teach you!” Aika grinned.

“You can dance?”

“Well, not exactly, but…”

“Then how are you going to teach me?!”

Haru gazed at the scene before him as they continued arguing, somewhat disturbed. Makoto’s features were also dusted with uncertainty. He looked towards the sky. Something felt different.

Something big was going to happen tonight.

He could feel it in his bones.


	5. The Dance

“Hey, Haru?”

“What is it?” Haru asked, admiring the fading daylight as he and Makoto walked back to their room.

“Do you…do you know how to dance? At a ball, I mean.”

“No.”

“Hmmm…I don’t really know either.” He glanced at Haru, measuring his reaction. “I took a few lessons when I was younger…but I’m not sure if I still know how to do it.” They stopped as they reached the door and Haru reached into his pocket in search of their keycard. “I wonder what we’re supposed to wear…”

“Don’t know,” Haru replied. Neither had brought along formal clothing of any kind.

“I’m sure we’ll find something,” Makoto mused. He smiled. “Besides, we’re going together…so it shouldn’t really matter, right?” Haru stared at him in surprise, then smiled softly.

“Yeah.”

___________

Far away, in Iwatobi, Nagisa Hazuki was passed out on a couch. A television flickered in front of him, and the room glowed with the light emanating from it. A certain reality tv show was playing across its screen…

“I’m back!” Rei Ryugazaki entered the room with a flourish, brandishing several souvenirs and sporting a lurid t-shirt. He groaned when he noticed the papers flung haphazardly around the room and the large, half-eaten cake lying unprotected on the counter. “Honestly, Nagisa-kun! I said you could stay here while I was away _only_ if you kept the place in order! I mean what…”

He stopped when he spotted his sleeping friend…his face softened. 

“Nagisa-kun…” At these words, Nagisa’s eyelids flitted open.

“Rei-chan…” His eyes widened. “Rei-chan!” he yelped again, bolting upright in his seat. “You’re back already! I was going to clean everything up before you came back, I swear! I guess I just…”

“Don’t worry about that now,” Rei sighed, seating himself next to Nagisa. “What have you been doing? You look exhausted.”

“Um…I’m still doing that holiday assignment,” Nagisa chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

“Still?” Rei asked in surprise. “You should have called! I would gladly have helped.”

“It’s okay, I’m managing!” Nagisa replied quickly. “Besides, you were on holiday — I didn’t want to disturb you. And I got help from Mako-chan, so it worked out!” Rei shook his head.

“Really, Nagisa-kun. You can’t work yourself into the ground like this. You should take a break.”

Nagisa smiled weakly and offered him a half-hearted wink. “Hehe…I guess you’re right, Rei-chan.” He yawned and slumped back against the couch. “Okay.”

Rei smiled. “Good.”  
Nagisa smiled back with sleep-laden eyes, then gasped.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” he grinned. “How was South Africa?”

“South Africa?” Rei asked. “Oh, it was absolutely beautiful! Never before have I seen such diversity of people and wildlife. And I saw some black-footed penguins as well — I thought you would have enjoyed that!” Nagisa sat up straight, his eyes shining.

“Really! Did you see any rockhopper penguins?” 

Rei laughed.

“No, I’m afraid not. But I…HUH?!”

“What is it?”

“Isn’t that Haruka-senpai?” Nagisa rubbed the sleep from his eyes to stare at the television screen. His mouth fell open.

“Ehh?! Yeah it is!”

“What on earth is he doing on a reality show?

“No idea! And look, there’s Mako-chan too!”

“This is absurd!” Nagisa stared at the screen for a little longer, then looked down dejectedly.

“You…you don’t think they’ve forgotten they’re supposed to be meeting up with us soon, do you?” Rei gazed at him for a moment, eyes softening, then nudged him gently.

“Don’t worry. There’s still a few days before our meeting in Iwatobi — I’m sure they haven’t forgotten.” Nagisa stretched happily.

“Good…because I want to see everyone again,” he yawned. “I want to be with Haru-chan and Mako-chan…and Rei-chan too!” 

“Nagisa-kun…” Rei murmured, touched. He glanced down when he received no response, then smiled. “Oh…” Carefully, he tucked a few wayward curls behind Nagisa’s ear. “He fell asleep again…”

___________

“Hey, Haru? You ready?”

“Yeah.” Though he was dressed, Haru was still lying face-down on his bed. He wasn’t sure “ready” was an apt term to describe how he felt about going to a ball.

“I’m good to go as well,” Makoto replied. Having been unable to track down anything even vaguely appropriate for a ball, he sported a simple jeans and t-shirt. Haru was similarly clothed.

“How long do we have?” Haru asked, forcing himself into a sitting position.

“Er…about fifteen minutes,” Makoto replied. “There’s still plenty of time.” He fidgeted with the strap of his watch. “I’m still a little nervous…I hope I don’t step on Sayuri’s feet or anything. She’s really short…” He winced apologetically. “Uh…I’m sure you and Aika will be fine though!”

“I’m not going to dance.”

“Eh?! But why?”

“Don’t feel like it. Besides, Aika didn’t want to either so it’ll be fine.”

“Ahh, come on Haru-chan, don’t be like that!”

“Don’t call me -chan.”

Makoto hesitated, sat down on the bed next to him.

“Then I won’t dance either,” he sighed.

“Why not?” Haru asked, discontented.

“Well there’s no point in me dancing if you’re just going to hide in a corner the whole time!” 

Haru stared at him for a moment, then looked away, seemingly disgruntled.

“Fine. I’ll do it.” Makoto’s eyes widened.

“Really? Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” 

Makoto hesitated for a moment, then scooted up to him.

“Haru?”

“What is it?”

“Are you worried because you don’t know how to dance with someone?” Haru folded his arms, a rosy hue barely visible in his cheeks. Makoto smiled, then stood up. He offered his hand to Haru.

“Why don’t we try it together?” Haru’s eyebrows ascended into his fringe. But, sighing, he took his hand. Makoto, with some determination, placed both of his own hands on Haru’s shoulders.

“So now what?” Haru asked. Makoto frowned.

“Hmmm…” he mused. “I just remember…step, slide, step! Step, slide, step!”

Haru snorted.

“What kind of ballroom dancing did they teach you?”

“Uh…come to think of it, I’m not even sure if it’s meant for dancing at a ball!” Makoto replied sheepishly.

“You’re hopeless.”

“Leave me alone!” Makoto laughed. “Let’s try it anyway, okay? Step, slide, step! Step, slide, step!”

“Step, slide, step. Step, slide, step…” Though he got the steps right, Haru’s arms were fastened at his side and his gaze unamused.

“Step, slide, step! Step sl”- Suddenly, Makoto yelped. “Ow! Haru, that was my foot!”

“Sorry.” Makoto sighed.

“Okay, let’s try it again.”

“You have no idea what you’re doing, do you?”

“Maybe, but we have to try, right?” Haru let out a dissatisfied “tch”, then looked up as Makoto gasped.

“It’s almost time! We’d better get going.”

___________

It wasn’t long before Haru and Makoto found themselves in the hotel ballroom. Aside from a few platters of food littering the tables and a number of chandeliers, one wouldn’t have known a ball was being held. Makoto breathed a sigh of relief.

“Well, at least we’re not the only ones who didn’t have anything formal to wear,” he said, gazing in mild interest at the casually-clad swimmers before him.

“This doesn’t really look like a ball,” noted Haru.

“Yeah…but I kind of like it this way!” Makoto said. He smiled. “It’s not all stiff and formal like in the movies, y’know?”

“Yeah.”

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!” Haru winced — of course Hideaki had to make a dramatic entrance. “May I have your attention, please?” He adjusted his magenta necktie. “It is a great honour to be here with all of you tonight…” 

Makoto took a quick glance around the room, frowning.

“Is it just me, or are the swim teams the only ones here?” he whispered. Haru shook his head.

“Not just us…” He pointed to one of the cameramen in a nearby corner. Makoto pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Of course…”

“Hey, Igarashi!” Kaida snapped from a corner. “Get on with it.”

“Now, now! Slow down, Kaida,” Hideaki retorted, flapping his arms. “Take it easy…we’re at a ball!” Kaida snorted.

“No. We’re at a grown man’s half-assed attempt at recreating a high school dance.”

“JUST LET ME HAVE THIS, KAIDA! LET ME HAVE IT!”

“Tch.”

Hideaki flinched when he realised the crowd was staring at him. “Ahem. Hehe…” He swallowed. “Then without further ado…I’d like to invite our swimming teams to open the dance!”

“Open? But no one else will be dancing,” Makoto sighed. Then his eyes widened. “Wait a minute! Where are Sayuri and Aika?”

Haru frowned. “Don’t know.”

“I’d better call them!” Makoto fumbled in his pocket for his phone, flipped it open, then furrowed his brow as he stared at the screen.

“What is it?” Haru asked.

“It’s a message from Aika,” he said, sinking into a nearby chair. Haru settled himself next to him, then peered over his shoulder at the screen:

_“Hey, Makoto. It’s Aika. Tried Haruka’s phone but he didn’t answer. Sayuri wanted to pass the pool on our way here and she fell in. Went back to the rooms to dry her off. We’ll be a bit late — sorry!”_

“Oh no,” Makoto murmured, concerned. “I hope they’ll be okay.”

“I’m sure they’re fine,” Haru replied reassuringly. Makoto’s face softened, seemingly at ease.

“You’re right. I shouldn’t worry so much.” He laughed. “Well, on the bright side, it looks like you won’t have to dance after all, Ha”- He stopped as Haru stood up.

“…Haru?” His eyes widened when Haru extended a hand towards him.

“Are you coming?”

Makoto blinked.

“Eh?!” Haru raised an eyebrow.

“I didn’t take all those dance lessons for nothing did I?” Makoto gaped at him, the tips of his ears a vivid red. 

Then, his features broke into a smile.

“Er…right!” He took Haru’s hand and allowed himself to be led onto the dance floor.

For a while, they stood facing each other, waiting for the music.

“Ready?” Hideaki said. The small amount of chatter in the hall faded into silence. Then, Hideaki pressed a button…and the music started to play.

Haru frowned.

“This…doesn’t sound like music for ballroom dancing…” Makoto noted uncertainly.

“Yeah,” Haru murmured. “It’s…slower.” Makoto stared at him for a moment, then smiled sheepishly.

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to go with it then.”

In a surprisingly deft movement, Makoto slipped one hand around Haru’s waist and interlaced their fingers with the other. Haru’s eyes widened.

He could feel the music, soft flurries of sound brushing past his skin. He could feel the atmosphere, heavy and thick like syrup. 

More than that, he could feel Makoto.

When they began to dance, their movements were nothing like they had been in their room. Whatever they were doing now was natural and smooth…instinctive. Inexplicably, Haru could feel his heart starting to race…and then all he could sense was Makoto.

Makoto’s eyelashes falling over half-lidded eyes.

Makoto’s soft green irises reflecting the light of the chandeliers.

Makoto’s hair falling in a perfect, perfect mess across his face.

Makoto’s hand on his skin. The curve of his waist beneath his fingertips. 

The dusting of freckles on his nose Haru had never noticed before. 

And Makoto’s scent…it weighed on the space between them. It was all-encompassing. 

Haru was drowning in it.

Unable to control the sudden rush of emotion, he let out an inaudible gasp. His fingers untwined from Makoto’s and his arms lowered to his sides. He stopped moving.

Makoto stared at him in concern.

“Haru…are you okay?” Haru looked away quickly; suddenly, Makoto’s voice seemed like the song of a fireplace. He’d never noticed how much its sound could warm him.

“I…I’m fine,” he stammered.

“Are you sure?”

_That voice._

“Yeah.” He spun around and strode towards the door. “I’m going back to my room.”

“Haru!” 

Haru vaguely heard Aika and Sayuri rush into the room.

“I’m so, so sorry we’re late,” Aika began. “I can’t believe…” She frowned at Haru’s retreating back. “…Is everything okay? Why is Haruka leaving?”

“I don’t…know…” Makoto murmured.

“He looks upset,” Sayuri whispered.

“Makoto…” He turned around at the sound of Aika’s voice.

“Yeah?” he asked, eyes wavering.

“Go check on him. We’ll be fine.” Aika bit her lip, worried. “I think he needs you right now.” Makoto’s eyes widened and he glanced at Sayuri. She smiled.

“I’ll be okay. I have Aika, remember?”

Makoto swallowed. “Thank you.” 

With that, he ran after his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you're enjoying everything so far :)
> 
> I love for you to have imagined whatever music you'd like for Makoto and Haru's dance ^_^   
> However, if you're wondering what I imagined in my head and what I listened to while I wrote the scene, here's the song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GwxvIbm4HZw
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! The next part should be up in a few days :)


	6. Tension

The minute he was out the doors, Makoto was sprinting up to Haru’s room. Something was very, very wrong.

The door was ajar when he arrived, and he stopped before it, panting hard. He took a little time to collect himself before he pushed it open fully…but even his gentle touch couldn’t prevent the small creak it released as he did so.

“Haru?” he asked quietly. “Haru, are you here?” 

He looked down sadly when he spotted Haru lying on his bed, blankets clustered haphazardly at his feet. His eyes were closed.

Obviously, he didn’t want to talk right now.

“Haru…”

Makoto padded up to his friend, then hesitated. It was somehow both unnerving and endearing to see Haru so soft and unshielded…even if he was only pretending to be asleep. Sighing, he sat down next to him and smiled softly, then carefully pulled the covers over him. Haru twitched.

“Don’t worry…” he murmured, smoothing the duvet around Haru’s shoulders. “If you want to…we can talk about it when you wake up.”

Resisting the strange urge to run his fingers through Haru’s hair, he climbed to his feet, then crawled into his own bed.

Had he not, he may have noticed Haru’s open eyes gazing at the empty wall. And though it was impossible, Haru desperately hoped that Makoto couldn’t hear his heart trying to rip itself from his chest with every painful beat.

___________

Rin Matsuoka stretched in the morning light, glass of orange juice in hand and television blaring. He sighed as he collapsed onto his couch.

“Jeez. There’s never anything good on at this time,” he muttered. Not really expecting to find anything worth watching, he began flicking through the channels, frowning when his doorbell rang.

“Huh? Who could that be?”

Reluctantly, he dragged himself from the couch.

“Hey,” he began, opening the door. “I’m not expecting anyone so I’m pretty sure you have the wrong addr”- He paused in shock at the sight before him. “S-sousuke?!”

“Yo.”

For a moment, Rin could do nothing but stare. Then he blinked a few times. Then he stared some more. Sousuke rolled his eyes.

“Can I come in?” he asked.

“Uh…”

“Cool.” Rin’s eyes followed him briefly.

“Sousuke, what are you doing here?” he asked dumbly. Then, he snapped out of it and his eyes widened. “Hang on, how do you know where live?!” 

Sousuke grinned.

“Haru told me.” 

Rin groaned.

“Of course he did. That idiot…” 

Sousuke raised an eyebrow.

“Why, you don’t want me knowing where you live?”

“No, that’s not it,” Rin said quickly. “It’s just that you think he’d tell me you called.” He sighed, then glared at him. “I mean you could’ve just asked me yourself, you know.” Sousuke scratched the back of his head.

“Yeah…I kinda asked him not to say anything.”

“But why?” Rin asked, somewhat startled.

“Guess I just wanted to surprise an old friend,” Sousuke replied, meeting his eyes. 

Rin stared at him for a moment, then grinned.

“Well, I’m surprised alright.” He held up his hand for a fist-bump, and Sousuke obliged gladly, grinning back.

“So, Sousuke,” Rin said, throwing himself back onto his couch.

“Hmm?”

“Why are you here? Really, I mean.” 

Sousuke looked down briefly.

“Guess there’s no hiding anything from you, is there?” He smiled half-heartedly, then slid into the gap next to Rin. “I guess…I guess I was feeling lost.”

“Lost?” Rin asked, surprised.

“Yeah…I mean ever since I gave up on my old dream of swimming professionally, I’ve been struggling a little to find a new one. And you’re always so driven…” He leaned forward in his spot to look a surprised Rin in the eye. “I think I thought seeing you again would clear my head a little, you know?”

“Sousuke…”

Sousuke rolled his eyes.

“Eh…I don’t think I really know what I was hoping to find by coming here,” he groaned, stretching his shoulder. “But whatever the case, I think it’ll be worth it.”

“And why do you say that?” Rin queried.

“Well, I got to see my friend again, didn’t I?” 

Rin laughed, then kneed him playfully in the leg.

“Shut up,” he retorted. Sousuke grinned in return, not noticing Rin’s slight blush. “So you still coming to Iwatobi to meet up with everyone?” Rin continued. “I mean I was looking forward to seeing you there, but it looks like I won't have to wait that long.” Sousuke nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll be there.” He smiled gently. “It’ll be good to see Ai and Momo again.” Rin’s eyes softened at the thought, and for a little while, there was silence. Then:

“Hang on a second…” Sousuke said. Rin knitted his eyebrows.

“What?”

“Isn’t that…Nanase?”

“Eh?”

Rin swore his ghost almost left his body when he glanced at the television screen.

“What the hell is he doing on a reality tv show?!”

“Beats me,” Sousuke replied. “And hey, isn’t that Tachibana he’s dancing with?”

Rin’s gaze faltered on the tv for a few seconds before it dropped to the floor. The smile which played across his features was genuine, but also contained a hint of sadness. “Wouldn’t surprise me,” he murmured.

“I swear there’s something up with those two,” Sousuke commented.

“Wouldn’t surprise me either, to be honest.”

Sousuke glanced at Rin, then frowned, mildly concerned. “Something wrong?” he asked.

“Hmm?” Rin looked up in surprise, then grinned. “Nah, just thinking, that’s all.”

“That’s never good.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rin laughed. Then his eyes widened.

“Hey, Sousuke…”

“…Yeah?”

“We’re in Australia.”

“Okay. So?”

“So…you know there’s a certain Olympic swimming pool here, right?” Sousuke snorted.

“Forget it — you’re not pulling the same stunt you pulled with Nanase.”

“Sousuke, I’ve told you before,” Rin said firmly, climbing to his feet. “Don’t crush your own potential before you even try.”

“And I told you before I’d give it some thought.”

“But you never figured it out, did you?” He grabbed his keys from the nearby counter. “Well, now’s your chance.”

“You’re going now?!”

“What do you think?” Rin asked, grinning slyly. “Now are you coming or what?”

Sousuke glared at him for a few moments, then sighed and relented. “Doesn’t look like I have much of a choice, do I?”

Save for a mischievous glance, Rin didn’t respond as they walked out the door.

___________

“I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR THE MOST EXCRUCIATING EXPERIENCE OF YOUR LIFE!”

Beside Makoto, Sayuri flinched. This went unnoticed by Haru, who was too busy trying not to look in Makoto’s direction.

Kaida sighed. “Please ignore Hideaki’s dramatics. It’s not so bad.” She pointed to the pool. “This is a simple endurance and exchange exercise. All you have to do is swim as many laps as possible — just remember to pace yourself and you’ll be fine.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” Aika murmured uncertainly.

“Remember,” Kaida continued, “it’ll be the pair with the most laps by the end of the time who will win — not necessarily the fastest pair.”

“Do we at least get a prize or something this time?” someone called from the back.

“Yeah like a trophy!”

“A trophy?” Hideaki asked, apparently aghast. “Is the splendour of teamwork not enough for you? I mean a trophy…well, a trophy is just a worthless hunk of metal, after all.”

“And yet it’s still worth more than you’ll ever be,” Kaida sighed.

Aika giggled as Hideaki flinched melodramatically, then nudged Haru. “You coming?”

“Yeah,” he replied. He trudged after her towards the nearest starting block. Makoto and Sayuri followed close behind.

“Alright, everyone ready?” Kaida called.

“Hey, Haru.” With these words, Haru was forced to meet Makoto's eyes. He was gifted with a warm smile. “Good luck!”

_Oh god, his heart._

Haru swallowed.

“Yeah. You too.”

“Oi, Haruka!” Aika grinned when he turned to face her. “Stop flirting with the enemy.”

“Flirtin-?” Haru’s eyes widened, then narrowed to slits. “Tch.”

Aika frowned. “Relax…I was just joking.”

“Didn’t seem very funny to me.” 

Haru didn’t know why the concept of flirting should touch a nerve, but he did know he couldn’t deal with this kind of needling. Not today. Aika flinched at his hostility.

“Haruka…” she murmured. Haru could feel Makoto’s concerned gaze upon him. He would probably have burst had Kaida not blown her whistle.

“On your marks…get set…GO!”

Happy to leave Makoto and Aika behind, Haru dived into the water along with Sayuri.

“You got this Haruka!”

“HARU!”

Haru resisted the urge to drop to the bottom of the pool; maybe there he would be safe from the effects of Makoto’s voice.

Makoto himself, once he had lowered himself into the water, had turned his attention on Sayuri.

“She’s so fast…” he said in wonder. Aika grinned down at him.

“Oh yeah, that’s right," she noted. "You’ve never seen Sa-chan swim in an open pool before have you?” She turned her gaze on Sayuri. “Let’s just say she’s an angel on land...but a demon in the water.”

“Wow…” Makoto stammered. He cupped his hands to his mouth. “KEEP IT UP SAYURI! YOU’VE GOT THIS!”

“Well, maybe for now she does,” Aika observed, pulling her goggles over her eyes. She bent her legs. “But she doesn’t know how to pace herself…”

“Makoto!” Sayuri called, hitting the wall seconds before Haru. Without hesitation, he pushed off into a solid backstroke, trying to avoid hitting Sayuri in the process.

Sayuri glanced up as Haru hit the wall and Aika dived in.

“Hey, Haruka!” she said. Haru shook his hair dry, then glanced at her in surprise.

“What is it?” he asked.

“You…you’re really fast.” She batted the water with one hand. Haru stared at her for a moment, then looked forward towards Aika.

“It doesn’t matter how fast I am,” he said. “This is meant improve endurance.” He climbed out of the pool. “Either way, Aika’s a naturally fast swimmer. Picking up the pace when it’s necessary shouldn’t be a problem for her.”

Sayuri’s eyes shone as she followed his gaze towards Aika.

“Yeah, she’s great, isn’t she?”

“What about you?” Haru asked.

“Huh?”

“You’re a good swimmer.” Sayuri stared at him.

“You think…I’m a good swimmer?” She looked down. “Thanks, Haruka, that really means a lot to me…but I can’t even pace myself. When I dive in, I just…swim, y’know? I have no control over it.” She bit her lip. “I’m not even sure why I was scouted.”

“You’re a good swimmer,” Haru repeated. He readied himself on the starting block. “Besides… _just_ swimming is the best way to swim.”

Sayuri’s eyes were still on him when Aika hit the wall and he soared into the pool.

___________

“We lost,” Makoto groaned a few minutes later. Sayuri giggled.

“I don’t think we stood a chance against those two.” Makoto laughed in response.

“Yeah, they’re fast alright.” He climbed to his feet, then padded up to Haru, who was still in the pool.

“Haru!” he smiled, offering him his hand. “You did great!” Haru glanced at him briefly, then looked away.

“Yeah…thanks.” 

He grabbed Makoto’s hand, a basic reflex by now. But before he could get out of the pool, his heart twisted. Images of chandeliers and sounds of slow-moving music filled him…

“Haru!” 

Makoto gasped as Haru slipped from his hold and crashed back into the pool. Before Makoto could come to his aid again, Haru scrambled to the edge and helped himself out of the water.

“Haru, are you okay?!” Makoto asked. His eyes were wide…and Haru couldn’t bring himself to meet them.

“I’m fine.”

Behind Makoto, Aika looked on nervously.

___________

The sun was setting by the time they started walking back to their room.

“Haru…” Makoto murmured. 

“What is it?”

Makoto hesitated.

"What’s wrong?”

Haru clenched his fist and picked up his pace.

"I told you, I’m fine.”

Makoto hesitated…then stopped in his tracks. Haru walked a little further, before stopping as well when he realised Makoto wasn’t following him. He turned around to meet a pair of wavering, bright green eyes.

“…You’re not fine,” he said quietly. Haru stared at him for a moment, then turned away again and continued walking. Desperately, Makoto reached out towards him. “If you’d just talk to me… “ 

“ I SAID I’M FINE!” Haru snapped, spinning around on his heel and smacking Makoto's hand away. Makoto flinched and Haru’s eyes flickered uncertainly.

“Makoto, I…” He hesitated, then looked down. “Sorry.”

Makoto’s eyes widened. “It’s okay, I…” He trailed off when Haru began to trudge back in the direction they had come. “W-where are you going?”

“Swimming.”

Haru could feel Makoto’s gaze burning into his neck as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying everything so far! I'll try and have the next chapter up by Monday at the very least <3


	7. Friendly Advice

Makoto had rarely felt the sense of anxiety he did now. Not with this kind of intensity. Whenever he had felt it in the past…it had always been because of Haru. 

This time was no exception.

Before he could contemplate the issue further, he was jogged out of his thoughts by the sight of Sayuri, who was curled up on a set of nearby steps.

“Sayuri?” he asked. Sayuri looked up in surprise as he neared her. “What are you doing out here all by yourself?”

“Oh…Makoto.” She stood up, rubbing the edges of her eyes. “I’m just…I’m just trying to find my way back to my room.” 

Makoto’s brow knitted in concern.

“You…don’t know the way?” He started when tears began to well up at the corners of Sayuri’s eyes.

“Aika…she’s usually the one who finds the way for me. But I don’t know where she went.” Makoto held up his hands, scared that anything else he said would result in a complete breakdown.

“Um…don’t worry, Sayuri! I’m on my way back now, actually. I can take you there!”

“That’s…not it.” She turned around, still trying to prevent him from seeing that she was crying.

“S-Sayuri?”

“I’m sick of it.” 

Makoto swallowed…the deep, raspy voice which emerged from her was not what he expected.

“Sick of what?” he asked cautiously.

“I’m sick of depending on other people.” She spun around to face him, and suddenly, Makoto could see that the tears in her eyes were brimming with self-hatred. Vicious, clawed, bloody self-hatred. He hesitated, choosing his words carefully.

“What do you mean?”

“Makoto…I can’t even go anywhere without Aika anymore,” Sayuri whispered. She swallowed back her tears, but otherwise, didn’t move. “The world…the world is terrifying. That’s why I swim in a pool. Where it’s safe and calm. When my head goes under the water, I don’t hear the world, I don’t see it. I just swim…and it feels like I’m flying.” 

“Sayuri…”

She looked up towards the sky. “The world isn’t like a pool. It’s like an ocean. A huge, terrifying ocean empty of light and love. And it always seemed that way, but one day…” Her eyes lit up briefly, then died once more. “One day I met Aika. She takes good care of me…she always has…and I love her.” Makoto waited for her tears, but none came. “But I’m starting to realise that I’m not just her friend…I’m also a rock…dragging her down into the same ocean she tried so hard to save me from.”

“Sayuri, it’s not…”

“Not my fault?” She laughed bitterly. “Of course it is.” Suddenly, she seemed to realise the rawness in her voice and she blinked. “Sorry…” she mumbled. “I’m just rambling now.” She sighed. “See? I’m doing it again. I know you have your own problems to deal with. But I’m still depending on you. Depending on someone else to handle what I can’t.” Her jaw clenched in anger. “I’m pathetic.”

“Sayuri!” Sayuri yelped at the firmness in Makoto’s voice, drawn out of her reverie. Makoto smiled gently at her. “Sayuri…you’re not pathetic.” He turned his gaze to the sun-brushed clouds. “You know, the world once seemed a lot like an ocean to me as well. And I was scared of it too.” His smile deepened as his eyes shone. “But when I met Haru, it was like something missing had come back to me. I care about him a lot, and he cares about me. I know he does.” He chanced a glance at Sayuri. “And Aika cares about you too, you know.”

“I know she does! But”-  
 “It’s more than that,” Makoto continued, cutting her off. Sayuri’s eyes widened. “She wants to help you. She wants you to be your best self. And as long as she’s your friend, you two will always be depending on each other.” His eyes softened. “I know because…because that’s what Haru and I do.”

Sayuri stared at him. Then, for the first time that evening, she smiled.

“You really love him, don’t you?” Makoto blinked in surprise, then laughed sadly.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

Sayuri’s fists unclenched themselves. “I…I want that too.”

“Huh?”

“I…I want it to be like that with me and Aika. The way you say it is.” Determination flooded her features. “I want to help her as much as she helps me…I don’t want to depend on her anymore…I want us to depend on each other. And if you and Haru can do it…then we can do it too.” She directed her smile towards him. “Thank you…Makoto.”

She started to walk away.

“Wait!” Makoto called after her. “Wouldn’t you like some help finding your room?” Sayuri glanced around, hesitated, then winked.

“I think it’s about time I start finding my own way…don’t you think?”

Then, she turned away from him again, leaving Makoto to stare after her retreating form.

“Your own way…” he murmured. He looked down.

Maybe that’s what Haru needed right now. His own way to express his feelings, to tell him what was wrong. He sighed.

He just hoped Haru would find that way fast. Because as long as he didn’t know what was wrong with Haru, he couldn’t fix it. And as long as he couldn’t fix it…

Something would always be wrong with him.

___________

_What was wrong with him?_

Haru allowed himself to float just beneath the surface of the pool. Usually, the water would always provide answers.

Tonight, they were not so forthcoming.

His moment of contemplation was interrupted, however, by a sudden splash nearby. Frowning, he surfaced in the moonlight to find Aika staring at him in surprise. He stared back…he didn’t know what else to do.

“Haruka…I thought you went back to your room?” she said. She batted at the water…but if she had expected a reply, she didn’t wait for one. She dived beneath the surface, gliding towards him before diverting her path to the side.Then, she climbed out of the pool to sit at its edge. She motioned for Haru to sit beside her and reluctantly, he obliged.

“So what are you doing here?” she asked, surveying him as he pulled himself from the water.

“Swimming.” 

Aika laughed half-heartedly. “I can see that.” She paused. “I mean…what are you really doing here, Haruka?”

“Why do I have to be doing anything else?”

“Because something’s up. I can tell.” Haru looked away, evoking a sigh from Aika. “C’mon,” she pressed. “What’s wrong?”

Haru scowled. He was sick of that question. _He_ didn’t even know what was wrong with him, so how could anyone else expect him to put it into words?

Then, Aika said something that surprised him: 

“This is about Makoto, isn’t it?” Haru’s eyes widened.

“None of your business,” he snapped, too shocked to collect himself. Aika’s fingers clawed at the floor.

“But it is.” She glared at him. “Look, we may only have known each other for a couple of days…but like it or not, I’m your friend. And I care about you.” 

Haru blinked before looking down, ignoring the hint of guilt in his stomach. That wasn’t the response he’d been expecting.

Aika pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Think about it this way,” she said. “We never saw each other around campus that often, did we? So after this, if you never want to speak to me again, that’s fine…but you can’t keep bottling yourself up.” She fidgeted with the strap of her swimsuit. “If you’re honest, I think you know the person you should really be talking to…is Makoto. But if you just need to let it all out…I’m here.”

Haru swallowed.

“I don’t need to talk to anyone,” he murmured.

Aika leaned forward so she could look him in the eye.

“Haruka…I once told you I wouldn’t force you to talk. And I meant it…” She paused uncertainly. “So now, I’m _asking_ you…talk to me?”

Haru hesitated. Something in Aika’s voice made him want to trust her.

“Fine.” Aika looked up. “But then you have to promise me…you won’t say anything to Makoto. It’ll only make him worry.” Aika laughed hollowly.

“Oh, it’s a little late for that. He’s already worried about you.” Haru glared at her and she sighed. “Alright then,” she agreed. “I promise.”

Haru offered her a slight nod, then turned his gaze to the water. “I…don’t really know how to explain it. There’s this…feeling. I’m not even sure where it came from.”

“Go on…”

He cuffed the water with his foot, admiring the way the moonlight shivered in the ripples. “Recently,” he continued, “being around Makoto has been…uncomfortable. But he didn’t do anything to cause that feeling.” His eyes narrowed. “Which means it must be my fault.”

“What makes you say that?” Aika asked, taken aback.

“Because it came out of nowhere. All the things I feel…they’re suddenly bubbling at my surface.” He ran a finger along a crack in the tiles, trying not to look her in the eye. “What’s strange is that it feels…familiar. Like I’ve felt it before, but I can’t place where.”

Aika tilted her head. “Haruka…what is it you’re feeling, exactly?”

Haru hesitated. He could only think of one thing which could come even close to what he had been experiencing of late.

“Fear.”

“…Fear?”

“Yeah.”

Aika paused.

“I think it’s something else,” she murmured. Haru gazed dully at her.

“I don’t see what else it could be.”

Aika hesitated. “Haruka…” she said uncertainly. “Tell me if I’m right, okay?”

“Okay…”

Aika took a deep breath.

“When you see Makoto, your skin burns…and your eyes…and your chest.” Haru swallowed. Memories of the dance began to flood him. “You want to be near him, but when you get close, your heart begins to race. You remember his voice and his smile when you don’t want to…Like his image is invading your mind.” Her gaze hardened. “And it feels like torture.”

Haru’s fists clenched as the memories begun to take him over. He felt like he was drowning again.

“It sounds like fear to me,” he said quietly.

“So I’m right?” Aika said. Haru didn’t respond, and Aika pulled her feet from the water. “Tell me something, Haruka. Do you honestly think you’re afraid of your best friend?”

“I don’t know how else to explain it.”

For a few moments, there was silence. Only the sounds of ripples in the pool and moonlit leaves ruffled by the wind outside.

“You idiot.”

Haru glanced up at her, bewildered. “What?” When Aika laughed at his response, the sound was somewhere between affection and hysteria.

“Don’t you realise you’re in love with him?”

Haru stared at her. 

“Don’t be stupid,” he hissed. But his heart was hammering a tattoo across his chest. “He’s my best friend. I’m not in love with him.”

“Don’t lie to yourself,” Aika growled. Her amber eyes burned. “Don’t lie to _me_. He’s the first person you think about when you wake up in the morning. He’s always been at your side, and you’ve always been at his. You live and breathe his silence, his words, his heart. And I’m not talking about recently…I’m talking about always. It’s always been like that, hasn’t it?”

“That’s normal for friends,” Haru breathed.

“Maybe,” she said “But normal friends don’t make each other’s hearts race. Normal friends don’t set each other’s souls on fire, and normal friends…” She paused, making sure Haru couldn’t escape her gaze. “Normal friends can dance with each other without feeling like they have something to run from.” 

The look on Haru’s face told her she’d hit her mark. “This all started after the dance, didn’t it?” she said quietly. “I saw you two — the look in your eyes was something else.” Her arms tightened around her knees. “Haruka, this…fear you say you feel? It was always there.That’s why it feels familiar.” Her eyes softened. “You just needed a little push to see it.”

Haru looked down at the water. “So…it is fear?”

Aika laughed hollowly. “If you think about it, isn’t love just another form of fear?” She turned her gaze to the ceiling. “Fear of being alone.”

“I wouldn’t know.”

Aika raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?” Haru could hear an edge in her voice now. “Imagine a world without Makoto, Haruka. I dare you to try it.” Haru’s eyes widened. His chest turned cold. “It feels empty, doesn’t it?” she whispered. “Like floating in a vast ocean with no one to save you…”

“You don’t know Makoto,” Haru said. His voice was husky. “He would never leave.”

“Oh, I’m not saying he will,” Aika countered. “But you could lose him in other ways.” She tilted her head. “Makoto’s an attractive guy. Imagine what it would feel like if you saw him with someone else. Say…a pretty girl?” 

Instinctively, Haru clenched his jaw.

“So?” he hissed.

“So you’re jealous, aren’t you?”

“I’m not jealous. There’s nothing to be jealous of.” His voice was shaking now.

“But one day there might be.”

“I don’t care. Makoto can do whatever he wants.”

“That sounds like denial to me.”

“WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!” Haru shrieked. He’d reached the end of his tether.

“BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO SEE!” she screeched back. “I WANT YOU TO SEE BEFORE YOU LOSE THE MAN YOU LOVE! BEFORE YOU LOSE YOURSELF! YOU IDIOT, YOU COMPLETE AND TOTAL IDIOT, WHY CAN’T JUST SEE?!” Her fists clenched. “Haruka, I had someone once! And then one day…” She swallowed. “One day I didn’t. One day I lost him.” Her hands shook. “He fell off a cliff into the ocean. He…he drowned right in front of me.”

Haru’s lips parted in surprise. The diving board…

“That’s why you were so afraid,” he murmured. “That day at the obstacle course.” For the first time, he looked her willingly in the eye. “I’m sorry.”

Aika stared at him for a moment, breathing hard, then looked down.

“ It doesn’t matter now, does it?” She stood up. “My point is, I never got the chance to tell him how I felt…and I don’t want the same thing to happen to you.”

“Aika…”

“Look, all I’m saying is…don’t have regrets Haruka.” She smiled brokenly. “Live free.”

Haru’s eyes shimmered briefly.

“Live free…”

Aika sighed. “I should be getting back…Sayuri’s probably wondering where I am. And Haruka?” More carefully this time, she met his gaze as he looked up. “Even if you ignore everything I’ve said tonight…don’t avoid Makoto, okay?” She turned around. “It’s not hard to see he’s worried sick about you.”

Then, she padded away…and Haru was left alone with the night.

_Live free…_

Haru swallowed. It was time he gave Makoto some kind of explanation for his behaviour…even if he didn’t quite know how to.

It was time he faced both Makoto…and himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end now, dear reader! Hopefully Chapter 8: The Reveal should be up by tomorrow ^^


	8. The Reveal

As he hovered outside the door to their room, Haru’s eyes wavered. He gazed uncertainly at the door handle. Was he really ready to say everything that was on his mind?

He hesitated. No. No, he wasn’t. But it didn’t matter…

Because all that mattered was Makoto.

Firmly, he grasped the handle…and opened the door.

There on the couch, half-asleep, was Makoto. 

Something in Haru wished that he could watch him forever…To leave words unspoken in the atmosphere, to stay suspended in strands of honeyed hair and emerald forests half-hidden by fluttering eyelids.

But then Makoto met his gaze…and his world began to crumble.

“Haru!” Makoto almost fell off the couch before stumbling towards him, tripping over the scattered debris of bags and coffee tables. “Haru, you’re back! I…” His eyes flickered, reflecting the young man before him. “I’m sorry I pushed you. I should have…”

“Makoto.” Makoto started, his words cut off by the sheer emotion expressed in that single word…

“Haru…” he whispered. “What is it?”

“You…you were right.” Haru forced himself to meet his gaze. “I’m not fine.” Makoto’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry for pushing you away,” Haru continued. “I…I need to tell you something.” He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with fresh air and the uncertainty that filled it. “I don’t really know how to make sense of it. I don’t really even know what it is. But I think…I think you deserve some kind of explanation.”

“Haru…”

“Makoto, when I see you,” Haru began, “my skin burns…and my eyes…and my chest.” He could hear the breath catch in Makoto’s throat. “My heart races. I remember your voice and your smile when I don’t want to. It’s like you won’t leave me alone…and it feels like torture.” His fists clenched at his side. “It feels like fear.”

He closed his eyes, finding he was no longer able to look into Makoto’s. “I want to talk to you normally…like we always talk…but it’s harder now.

“Makoto…you’re the first person I think about when I wake up in the morning and fall asleep at night. You’ve always been at my side, and I always want to be at yours…” His jaw clenched. “It’s been like that for a long time now. It’s always been like that…and I don’t want it to change!” Suddenly, he realised he’d touched on the heart of his fear and his eyes snapped open. “And I won’t! I won’t let it change! I won’t let this feeling get in the way of that! Makoto…” Haru grabbed his shoulders. “IT’S MEANINGLESS WITHOUT YOU!”

“H-haru…”

His soul purged, Haru could finally stop the tide rushing from his mouth. He was shaking. Even beneath the trembling of his own fingers, he could feel that Makoto was as well. He swallowed and lowered his arms back to his sides.

“I…sorry.”

“Wh-what?” Makoto stammered.

“I…I just thought you should know,” Haru murmured. He forced himself to meet Makoto’s gaze. “I know it isn’t much of an explanation…but I just want you to know that whatever it is, whatever this feeling is…it isn’t your fault.” He let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “It’s mine.”

He looked around for a few moments, desperate to find something, anything he could look at other than Makoto. Eventually, he decided on the floor.

“It’s getting late,” he said quietly. “You should get some rest.” He turned around and was about to walk away when he felt a hand around his wrist.

“Haru, wait!”

Reluctantly, he turned around. He expected to see Makoto’s features riddled with confusion.

And maybe that’s what he might have seen had Makoto not been standing so close…too close to see anything but the most intimate parts of his face…

He could see the freckles on his nose again.

Makoto swallowed. “Haru…” he said, trailing off. His eyelids fluttered halfway closed, as though the only thing he had ever needed to see was the person standing right in front of him. Bright green stared into deep blue, and neither seemed to realise what was happening when Makoto’s hands reached up to cradle Haru’s face. And then, although Haru didn’t think it was possible, he started to lean in closer.

“Makoto…” he murmured, “what are you…” 

But he got no further. Because his mind had imploded…  
…and Makoto’s lips were on his.

For a moment, Haru thought he was going to die. A human heart couldn’t possibly beat this fast. 

He couldn’t move. Memories rushed past him. Races and tournaments and relays, hidden smiles and interlaced fingers, colours and fear and sadness and happiness and warmth and…

…and love.

He loved Makoto.

That was all he really needed to know.

Without fully realising what he was doing, Haru slipped his arms around Makoto’s neck. This is what he wanted, he thought. This is what it was to be free. He sank into Makoto’s mouth, tangling his fingers in his hair, relishing the heat from his arms and neck. He was submerged in the scent of lavender and the chlorine nestling on his damp skin and Makoto’s warm exhale as it became his inhale.

Makoto’s hand traced its way from his cheek down his chest and ribs to settle at his waist and Haru’s mind went numb. He was sure they would have stayed that way forever had Makoto not leaned too far forward and sent them both tumbling to the ground.

“Ow…” Haru muttered.

He opened his eyes to see half-closed ones pulling away from him and he vaguely wondered how anything so strikingly green could exist in his little world…

Then, Makoto’s lids snapped apart. He gasped.

“Haru! Haru, I’m so sorry,” he said, sitting up straight. He looked terrified. “I didn’t mean…” He was cut off as Haru pulled him back to him, burying his features in Makoto’s shoulder and closing his eyes.

“Makoto…shut up.”

“H-haru-chan…” Haru let out a “tsk”.

“I thought I told you to lay off the -chan.”

Makoto stared at him for a moment, then laughed tearfully before rolling off Haru and nudging his way into his hair. When Haru didn’t object, he sighed contentedly and wrapped his arms around him before closing his eyes as well.

“Right…sorry.”

Haru could hear the smile in his voice.


	9. Home

The final day of the program was more tiring than Haru would have thought it should be — though falling asleep on the floor may also have had something to do with it.

Given Hideaki’s antics, they were forced to catch up on their missing activities right before their return flight. Neither he nor Makoto had packed, but (Haru thought) enjoying the water with his friends — Aika and Sayuri too — was definitely preferable.

“Well then.” Kaida’s voice echoed from the other end of the pool. “I’d say that should do it for today. Good work everyone.”

“Thank goodness,” Aika groaned. She dragged her body from the pool, then collapsed ungraciously onto the tiles. “They’re trying to kill us.”

Makoto glided up to her, Haru and Sayuri following close behind, then climbed out of the pool. He offered his hand to Haru, who took it with no qualms this time.

“Thanks,” he said. Makoto beamed at him.

“So I was thinking…” Sayuri began. She shuffled uncomfortably in her spot. “Since it’s the last day…we should celebrate!”

“Oh yeah?” Aika asked, surprised.

“Yeah! You know, I saw the biggest cake in the shop down the street…I was thinking it would make for a nice ending to everything.”

“Ah, that sounds like a great plan!” Aika grinned. “Hang on let me, get my things and I’ll come with”-

“No.”

Aika frowned.

“No? But…”

“You’re amazing, Aika,” Sayuri smiled. “But…I think it’s time I start learning to do things on my own because I know now…” she shot a glance at Makoto. “Even if I do need your help sometimes…I want you to be able to depend on me too…I want to be amazing for you!”

“Sa-chan…”

Sayuri giggled.

“I’ll be back in a bit! You guys wait here!”

She ran off, leaving Aika open-mouthed. Her eyes were shimmering.

“You idiot.”

She turned around, startled by the sound of Haru’s voice.

“Huh?”

“Don’t you realise you’re in love with her?”

Aika’s eyes widened. “Hey, wait a minute…you told Makoto, didn’t you?!”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“Told me what?” Makoto asked, bewildered.

“So you guys are a thing now?” Aika whispered, ignoring him.

“Haru! You told her about _that_?!” Makoto yelped. Haru looked away, disgruntled.

“Ohh, so you _are_ a thing?” Aika noted slyly. “Looks like it was a good thing I talked to you then. Otherwise, who knows how long you would have kept your mouth shut?”

“Yeah…” Haru said. He hesitated. “Aika?”

“Hmm?”  

“Thank you.”

Aika stared at him for a second, then grinned. “Eh, don’t sweat it. Just invite me to the wedding, okay?”

“What exactly did you two talk about?!”

Aika giggled.

“Relax, I’m just messing with you. Haruka didn’t even say anything about a wedding.”

“I’m more concerned about what he _did_ say,” Makoto mumbled, disconcerted.

Haru offered him a slight, warm smile. “I’ll tell you about it later,” he said. Makoto blinked, then laughed in return.

“Okay!”

“You know, it’s strange,” Aika said, surveying them with affection in her eyes.

“Hmmm?” Makoto asked. She smiled.

“It’s like nothing’s changed between you two.”

Haru gazed at her for a moment…his eyes softened. “I guess nothing much had to.”

___________

After much laughter, cake-eating and picture-taking, Haru and Makoto finally found themselves at the airport. Aika and Sayuri had waved them off with the promise of a relay in the near future, and since there was a small one being held at the pool where Makoto coached, all four of them had agreed to meet up and train together beforehand.

That, however, was a story for another day. For now, it was just Haru and Makoto.

Save for a few tourists taking pictures of the aeroplanes through the glass, the waiting area was empty.

“Hey…Haru?” Makoto asked, glancing sideways at him.

“Hmm?”

“Thank you for bringing me here. I had fun.” 

Haru hesitated.

“Makoto.”

“Yeah?”

“I had fun too.” He leaned in, pecked Makoto on the lips, then swung back into his seat.

“H-haru!” Makoto clapped his hands to his mouth, then dissolved into laughter.

Haru looked away, blushing.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing…you’re just cute, that’s all.”

And Haru had thought his face couldn’t get any redder.

___________

It wasn’t long before they were climbing the stairs to Makoto’s apartment.

“I’m beat,” Makoto yawned, collapsing on his bed.

“Yeah,” Haru said. He lowered himself onto the sheets next to him. “You should get some sleep.”

Makoto smiled through a yawn.

“You’re probably right,” he murmured. He hesitated. “See you in the morning, Haru?”

Haru hummed affirmatively. Then, he stretched and curled up on the part of the bed not occupied by Makoto, his back resting against the wall. “Good night, Makoto.”

Makoto could have fainted.

“Are…are you staying here?” he yelped.

Haru opened his eyes and blinked at him. “Is it a problem?”

Makoto turned red.

“Of course not!” he said, holding his hands up and shaking his head wildly. “I was just surprised, that’s all.” 

Careful not to disturb the blankets around Haru, he manoeuvred himself under the covers. A pair of arms encircled him and he smiled.

He squeezed the hand resting on his chest and sighed.

“Good night, Haru-chan,” he whispered.

“No -chan.”

“Sorry!” he squeaked.

“Tch. Go to sleep. Don’t forget we’re flying in to Iwatobi tomorrow.”

“Is that tomorrow?!”

“…You forgot, didn’t you?”

Makoto laughed sheepishly.

“I guess I must’ve.” His heart jumped a little when Haru’s arms tightened around him

“It’ll be good to see the others again,” he mused, pressing his nose into the base of Makoto’s neck.

Makoto closed his eyes contentedly.

“Yeah…I wonder what they’ve been up to…”


	10. Water Bound

“Haru-chan! Mako-chan!”

“Rei! Nagisa!” Makoto exclaimed. He laughed as Nagisa tackled them both.

“Haruka-senpai!” Rei greeted. It’s so good to see you. And you too, of course, Makoto-senpai! Things have been terribly lonely without you both.”

“Well, at least I’m here,” Nagisa beamed.

“Yes, I suppose that provides some comfort…”

“Aww, come on Rei-chan! You know you love me!” Rei opened his mouth to retort but paused when he heard a knock at the door.

“I wonder who that is?” he mused. He strode up to the door, then opened it to reveal Rin and Sousuke.

“Rin-san! And Sousuke-san too!”

“Yo!” Rin grinned

“Hey…” Sousuke muttered. He let out a grunt of surprise when Nagisa slammed an arm around himself and Rin, who chuckled.

“I haven’t seen you guys in forever!” he squealed.

“Jeez,” Sousuke sighed.

“Hey, Rin. Sousuke,” Haru greeted.

“Good to see you again, Haru,” Rin grinned. Sousuke turned away, seemingly disgruntled by the show of affection. “You too, Makoto.”

“Yeah!” Makoto laughed.

“And here I thought you guys would be excited to see your old manager. But apparently onii-chan and Sousuke-kun are more important.”

“Gou-chan!”

Gou smiled at them, but her reply to their excitement was cut off by a resounding “GOOUUUU-SAAAN!”

“Aaaaand, that must be Momo,” Rin sighed. His suspicions were confirmed when a head of bright red hair appeared in the doorway, accompanied by a pair of star-struck eyes.

“Jeez, Momo-kun…”

Sousuke grinned at these words, issued from a rather dissatisfied Nitori.

“Hey, Ai,” he called. “How’ve you been?”

“Aw, Yamazaki-senpai!” Momo howled. “Why didn’t you say hello to me too?”  
“Because you’re a pain in the ass.” He chuckled at the flurry of chaos which poured from Momo’s mouth at these words, then clapped both him and Ai on the back. “Relax. I’m just messing with you. It’s good to see you both.”

“Then that should be everyone,” Haru mused. His gaze breezed about the room, then halted when he caught Ai waving to him out of the corner of his eye.

“Hello, Nanase-san. Makoto-san. Nice to see you again!”

“Yeah, you too,” Haru replied. He lifted his gaze so Sousuke.

“Hey, Sousuke.”

“Hmm?”

“Did you find Rin okay?”

“Oh, yeah, I did. But never mind that. What were you and Makoto doing on a reality tv show?”

“A reality tv show?!” Ai yelped.

“No way!” Momo gasped in agreement.

Nagisa giggled. “Oh yeah, we saw that!”

“We did indeed,” Rei said, pushing his glasses further up his nose. “In fact, I recorded the last episode just yesterday! Let me put it on…”

“Ah, don’t worry about that, Rei!” Makoto said sheepishly. 

Haru frowned when Gou giggled in the corner. He didn’t like the sound of that…

“So Rin…” Sousuke said.

“Yeah?”

“I did some digging…and I managed to track down an injury rehab centre. I hear it’s pretty good…and I think I might give it another shot.”

Rin stared at him in shock. “Does that mean..?”

“Yeah. I still want to swim on a world stage…” He smiled. “I still want to swim with you, Rin.”

For a moment, Rin was too dumbfounded to move. Then, his face split into a massive grin. “Sousuke! This is great!” He threw an arm around Sousuke’s shoulders, who flushed lightly.

“Yeah, yeah…”

“So where is it? This rehab centre of yours.”

“Oh that…” He grinned slyly. “It’s in Australia.”

Rin blinked.

“Eh?”

“The rehab centre. It’s in Australia. About a ten-minute drive from your place in fact.” He stretched his shoulder casually. “Guess I’ll have to stay pretty close by.”  
Rin’s eyes widened and shimmered. Sousuke frowned. “What?” he asked.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY THAT IT THE FIRST PLACE, YOU DUMMY?!”

Sousuke chuckled, then offered him a sideways glance with soft eyes.

“I just wanted to see the look on your face,” he said. Rin grinned stupidly, small tears nestled at the corners of his eyes. “Yeah, that look,” Sousuke smiled. 

“Shut up,” Rin retorted, laughing.

Haru gazed on the scene, a small smile flitting at his lips.

“EHH?!”

Haru frowned. It was Nagisa. “What is it?” he asked. His eyes widened when they fell upon the paused picture on the television screen.

Obviously, the people taking pictures of planes at the airport weren’t just taking pictures of planes because there, for all to see, was an image of him and Makoto…kissing.

Makoto laughed nervously. “Surprise?” he offered. Nagisa and Rei glared at him and he swallowed. “Um…we can explain…”

“Oh, I’d say it’s _very_ self-explanatory,” Rei remarked.

“How come you guys didn’t say anything to us?” Nagisa wailed, exasperated.

“Wait you guys didn’t know?” Gou twittered innocently. Haru rolled his eyes — of course she’d seen this episode before anyone else.

“YOU TOLD GOU-CHAN BEFORE YOU TOLD US?!” Nagisa howled.

“No, it’s not like that,” Makoto said quickly. “We didn’t tell anyone!”

“But”-

“You can’t say you didn’t see it coming.” Haru turned around to see Rin smiling softly at him.

“Rin…”

Rin hesitated, then grinned. “It’s about time if you ask me!”

Sousuke smiled behind him at these words.

Ai and Momo were too dumbfounded to say anything at all and for a while, there was silence…

…which abruptly came to an end as Rei burst into tears. Haru stared at him in shock.

“Oh, don’t cry Rei-chan,” Nagisa said worriedly. “Don’t worry, you won’t be alone forever!”

“I’M NOT CRYING ABOUT THAT, YOU DUMMY!” Rei snapped. “I’m crying because….IT’S SO BEAUTIFUL!” he howled.

“Rei!’ Makoto yelped.

As Makoto tried desperately to comfort him, Haru gazed at the room full before him. 

The picture of a smiling Aika and Sayuri on his shelf. Nagisa’s concerned face, Rei bawling his eyes out, Rin staring at Sousuke with both a brilliant smile and a blush on his face…even Momo hitting shamelessly on Gou (while a disgruntled Ai looked on) had its own emotions and memories attached to it. 

And of course, he thought, his eyes flickering briefly to the side, Makoto. He sighed, realising that he was happy to be here.

 _The ocean is alive,_ he thought. 

_Once you touch its waves, it will immediately bare its fangs and attack. It is vast and empty._

_But there’s nothing to fear. The water accepts you as you accept it. The water holds you. It carries you._

_And even if it carries you far away, far from all that is familiar… the water will always connect you to those close to you._

_The ocean will never let you sink. As long as the ocean carries you…you will always be bound together._

His features softened.

All of us, he thought…we will always be…

His eyes met Makoto’s and they smiled softly at each other.

_**…Water Bound.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, dear reader, we've reached the end! I really hope you enjoyed this fic and I'd like to give special thanks to those of you who stuck with me right until the end. It was an honour to be able to wake up in the morning to your lovely comments.
> 
> It meant more than you could ever imagine.
> 
> EDIT: I had previously stated that I was considering a continuation of _Water Bound._
> 
> However, after much thought, I realise that I like the characters as I left them. I have tried to write a continuation, but everything feels forced...and the ending of this fanfiction honestly feels the most natural to me :) I'm really, really sorry if you were hoping for more... but maybe in the future (if the inspiration strikes) I'll try again.
> 
> You all mean the world to me.
> 
> Much love  
> BlueGreen32


End file.
